When you fall in lovetwice
by Iluvbagels13
Summary: Its a story about Rachel being a total badass and Quinn trying to be hard to get. Throughout the story there will be alot of different couples that fight for Rachel's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new Faberry/ Pezberry/ Pieberry/ Charberry pairing story. I'm not all that sure what the end game is but let the games begin! **

**Disclaimers: Don't own Glee but god I wish I did and Charlotte Fabray is from Tumblr.**

**Read and Review plz!**

Chapter One

She came walking down the hall like she owned the place, and well she kind of did. Everybody wanted her and even me, the HBIC, did but I would never admit to it Berry and I have a slightly complicated passed that no one knew about except Berry and me. Me being the HBIC I did the only thing I could do, to hide my actual feelings towards the player walking down the hallway, was to turn and roll my eyes in disgust and turn to see my friends staring at Rachel and I swore I could see a little bit of drool coming from the sides of their mouths.

While I stared in disgust, Rachel walked down the hall with her smirk in place. Let's just say she had a great night last night. It was great to be her, I mean come on she had everything you could possibly ask for. So she walked up to her locker not like I was staring or anything. I continued to get the stuff I needed out of my locker just to be meet with none other than Berry walking towards us. Just my luck, I'm trying to hate her and she just keeps appearing I mean seriously can't I catch a break? At least once?

Rachel stopped right next to us holding what I'm pretty sure are panties and ugh that just makes my hold body tense with anger cuz I'm just so incredibly jealous but most people think it's because I'm disgusted being the president of the chastity club gives off the air of prudence so most people think I'm a virgin which indeed I am not and the girl with the panties in her hands took it.

Like I said her and me go wayyyyyy back but nobody knows since I came and transferred to this school ninth grade. We moved and left everything behind and by everything I meant her. She hurt me pretty bad in the sense that she cheated on me with my twin sister Charlotte. I mean what did Charlotte have that I didn't from that moment on I hated her but I am still so in love with her it hurts. Once my parents found out Charlie was dating Rachel they sent her off to one of the re-straightening camps and I haven't seen her since which was since the summer before freshman year. That is also the time we moved because my parents were so ashamed of Charlie that we had to move. It wasn't till sophomore year of high school when I was popular and had two best friends that Rachel reappeared.

When I saw her with her sexy smirk in a barely there skirt in some 7-inch Jimmy Choos and a white v-neck with a leather jacket to top it off. Just like the rest of the school my jaw was on the floor. Not only because I didn't expect to see her but because she looked sexy as fuck. Being HBIC I just quickly disappeared and waited till I could get Rachel alone and find out what the hell she was doing there.

By lunch I was able to get her alone in the choir room. She seemed really shocked to see me.

"Rachel what the fuck are you doing here!"

"It doesn't really concern you now does it Quinnie?"

"Rachel, don't fuck around with me! You cheated on me! Now I demand answers!"

"Shit Quinnie don't get your panties in a bunch! I got kicked out of the rest of the schools in the district so I was sent here. Don't worry I'm not stalking you ok?"

That actually made a lot of sense. I didn't know what else to tell her but I still felt like yelling at her for something. So all I could do was sneer and with as much contempt as I could I yelled back

"According to this school I'm top shit and it's gonna stay that way. So I don't fucking know you!"

With that I stormed out of the room.

From then on Rachel and I pretended like we just met and that I have always had contempt towards her. She quickly got a reputation as a player, which is where it leads us to the situation I am in now.

Once she got up to where we were I saw her walk up from behind Santana and wrap her arms around her waist as she whispered something, dirty I assume cuz Santana shivered, and she licked the shell of Santana's ear and she kissed down her neck. Then detangled herself from Santana and when over to where Britt was who looked so damn turned on. Britt launched herself at Rachel and they were making out and hard. I could feel the familiar feeling of my blood boiling but I had to keep up the charade.

Once Rachel detangled her self from Britney she handed back her panties and from there she left with a wink and a smile. For the love of god that girl was going to be the death of all my conflicting emotions and me.

School went by as usual boring as fuck. When it was over I decided to go to Santana's house and just hang so I could blow off some steam. I needed to get away from Rachel and her hotness. Ugh the fact that I lost her just keeps being shoved in my face and it's pissing me off. So I get to Santana's house and I just walk in through the front door because I know she never locks it and I never knock. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts of Rachel that I didn't even realize the soft moans coming from up stairs until I opened Santana's bedroom door to find her and Rachel fucking on her bed.

The look of shock on Santana's face most likely mirrored the shock on my face as well. I assume from the strangled sound Santana made, made Rachel remove her head from in between Santana's legs to look up and see me and of course smirk like she's hot shit. She is hot shit but still that girl needs to get a smaller ego seriously. After what felt like eternity I just left the room with gusto and sat down on the couches down stairs waiting for Santana.

After a couple of minuets Santana come down with blanket covering her naked form which I'm glad for. Don't get me wrong Santana is hot but just not my type. Once she was down the stairs I could see the scowl forming on her lips. She doesn't even give me time to say anything she just starts yelling

"WTF Q! Today is my day with Rae and your ruining it! I don't give a fuck if you sit here or watch cuz I am going up their and I am gonna gets my mack on with Rae."

With that she was gone up the stairs just as fast as she came down. I didn't really have a choice but wait and think. What the hell did Rachel do to girls that made them this crazy over her? She defiantly was a great lay and she had some talented fingers and tongue but how did all these girls let her treat them like she does? The Rae I fell in love with isn't the same girl that's up there with Santana. Deep down I was still in love with her and I knew the girl I fell in love with is still in there but it's not exactly a good idea to put my heart out there again. History has a tendency to repeat itself and this Rachel is just different.

The moans from up stairs started to get louder so I decided to put in my headphones and listen to music to drown them out while laying down on the couch. I might have dozed off because when I woke up I saw a half naked Rachel Berry walking down the stairs and why did it seem like she was walking in slow motion as if this was a Victoria's Secret commercial? Ugh I hate how she could still do this to me! There goes that goddamn smirk I want to just slap off her face.

She doesn't even really say anything but starts walking toward the kitchen and opens the fridge and pulls out what I assume to be orange juice drinking it straight out of the carton. This made me smile cuz there was the old Rachel shinning through back in the day she would also do that.

Out of nowhere came Santana also half naked and she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and started kissing her neck as Rachel continued to drink orange juice. Once she finished she turned around and kissed Santana right on the lips. This little display was enough to start to boil my blood with anger from the jealousy coursing through my veins at the moment. Rachel pulled back and said

"Hey babe I gots to go."

"Rae do u really have to go? We can stay here and just continue what we were doing all night long and maybe watch a movie or so?"

The hopeful expression on Santana's face almost made me feel bad for her. I knew enough about Rachel to know that was never gonna happen.

"Babe you know I have to go to Britt's right now."

With one last kiss Rachel quickly walked out of the house in only bra and panties like it was the normality thing in the world. The expression on my face must have been one of confusion because Santana just says that she always does that. I could swear I see a tear in Santana's eye and Santana doesn't cry especially in front of me. She must really be in love with Rachel.

I spent the whole night trying to console Santana and tell her that Rachel isn't worth her tears and all that shit that won't matter once Rachel asks to have sex with her tomorrow. So I just sat there with her hot tears staining my uniform and just patting her back.

I barely got any sleep that night so when I got to school the next morning I looked like hell. I walked down to my locker and started getting things out when B and S stood next to me waiting. But they never greeted me so I knew something was up. I looked in the direction they were looking to see none other than my girlfriend stealing twin sister on the arm of the love of my life.

**So… what did you guys think? Have I got you hooked? Like where the story is going? Well leave me some feed back then! Plz pretty plz?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: Still don't own Glee or anything associated with it. Nor do I own the idea of Charlotte Fabray, which was from a thread on Tumblr.**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the enthusiasm for this story! Hope you like it! Without further ado…..**

Chapter 2

Not only was I shocked to see Charlie of all people on Rachel's arm but half her hair is gone and its pink, and I don't mean just a little bit pink I mean like really, really pink. I walk over to where they stopped walking and I turn to look at Charlie whose laughing at something Rachel said while her arm is around her waist.

"Charlie! What the fuck are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at that camp mom and dad sent you to?"

"Nice to see you too Quinnie, and sorry to disappoint you but I got released so I could come and see my girl here."

With that she kissed Rachel and they were really making out, until I had the clear my throat to get them to separate.  
>"Where you gonna stay Charlie? You know mom and dad don't want anything to do with you and frankly neither do I!"<p>

"imma stay wit my baby."

Then they start to make out again. Ugh WTF can they please stop doing that.

"Can you guys please stop fucking doing that!"

It came out a lot more aggressive than I thought it would come out.

"Awww is Quinnie jealous because I stole her girlfriend?"

The mocking tone in her voice just threw me over the edge and I pushed her up against the locker and yelled

" Why are you such a fucking bitch! You knew that I love her but you still took her from me! Not only that but you also keep fucking rubbing it in my face! I mean seriously what kind of sister does shit like that! Do u even care about me at all? Fuck Charlie at least Rachel even though she's a cheating bitch she didn't rub it in my face!"

With one last punch to the lockers I walked away from there and I saw the awestruck look on the entire student body and my best friends. I couldn't really deal with anybody at the moment so I left the school and got into my car and just drove with no real idea or direction. So the car just kept moving in one direction or another.

I didn't realize that I stopped moving or that I started crying. It wasn't till a couple hours where I moved I got out of my car and laid out on the hood of the car. From there I got a total over look of the little there is to see of Ohio but it's still a breath taking view.

It took me a couple of seconds to realize that this was where Rachel and I would go to be alone with each other. To basically be with each other like we wanted to. Through out our whole relationship we kept it a secret from everybody because I couldn't let any one know especially my parents because basically I would have ended up like Charlie. Sent away because there would be something wrong with me.

This is actually the same spot where Rachel and I first got together. It was the actual spot where we first said we loved each other. It brings me back to that day. Rachel surprised me that night with the most romantic picnic date on top of the hood of her car in the exact same spot I am at right now. Our whole basic relationship has been at this spot but that night it was different. It was the night when Rachel went down on one knee and gave me a promise ring while she out lined the whole future she had thought of that we would have together.

Those were one of my fondest memories of my relationship with her. I was so wrapped up in my little walk down memory lane I didn't hear a car pull up or even hear the gravel crunch underneath Rachel's shoes till I felt my car dip and her arm around my shoulder. I turn to look at her and I see the sincerity in her eyes as she says

"Charlie was out of line with what she said in the hall way. It shouldn't have gone down like that and I'm sorry. Also I wanna"

"Ra.."

"No…no let me finish. I was never able to apologize for what I did to you, which was completely unforgivable. Never think your not good enough I was just too much of a dumbass to realize what I had and I let you go. But Quinn you're an amazing person your one of the best people I've ever known. You deserve way better than me. I also know you need closure from our relationship because I never gave you that. So I will tell you why I cheated. It's not an excuse I knew it was wrong and I did it anyway. I got to your house one night and Charlotte opened the door. But at the time I thought it was you. But the more….um….intimate….we got the more I knew it wasn't you. But I didn't stop myself even when I knew it was Charlotte. No Charlotte didn't seduce me she was shocked when I first kissed her. But I reassured her it was all right . You see with Charlotte she was willing to go and be out with me. The whole being a secret was killing me. I…I….love you but Charlotte gave me what seemed like you never could so I started to also fall for her. Once you found out about us I let you go because I know you deserve better."

Through out that whole tear chocked apology I started to cry to. To see the sincerity in her eyes and see the love in her eyes reminded me of Rachel, my Rachel, not the player at McKinley. I hadn't seen this side of her in a very long time so I couldn't help myself and I caressed her cheeks with my hands and pulled her in for a kiss. It was sweet and innocent. She pulled away from me and said

"no Quinn you deserve better! Hell Charlie deserves better! That's why I'm a player I get out before any real feelings start to grow so I won't hurt them like I hurt you."

She was crying again so I wiped her tear from her cheeks whispering that it was gonna be ok and I brought my lips up to her's again. God I missed her kisses, her presence, her perfume, her hair, her eyes, the way she smiles, the twinkle in her eyes, and just about everything about her.

Once we pulled a part I just held her like all those nights before all this shit happened. This was the very first time in a very long time that I have felt content. I truly feel content with being here holding on to Rachel and never wanting to let go. We spent the whole night like that to the point where we feel asleep in each other's arms.

Once the sun rose I blinked a couple times to figure out where I was. I wasn't sure if what happened last night was a dream or not. But when I opened my eyes and there she was. Curled up to me, she looks so peaceful and so damn beautiful. I could just lay her forever, it just seems so damn perfect. Once she wakes up I'll be thrown back into reality which is never fun especially when fantasy is just all the better. I didn't really want to think about that so I just lay here and try to bask in the beauty before.

She still does that cute nose scrunch when she wakes up and the sun is in her eyes. I find it completely adorable and I can't just stop myself from leaning forward and kissing her lips. We part and she has a smile, which mirrors mine. She gives me a groggy good morning as she stretches and gets off the top of the hood.

Rachel turns to look at me and I know that's her serious face and she looks directly into my eyes.

"Quinn you know that we can't do this…"us" it just isn't right and fair to you. Like I said last night you deserve better. But I will always be here for you as a friend if you need me. This is the goodbye we should have had. So I guess I'll see you when I see you.

With that she got into her car and left me there alone. Why can't she see that I don't care whether she deserves me or not I want to be with her. I know underneath all that suave player game is my Rachel. I can forgive her for the Charlie thing. I will finally come out with her because I have finally come to the conclusion of what I want and it's not ending up like my parents.

**So** **what did you guys think? Well let me know review! Till next time friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Charlotte Fabray**

**Alrighty guys here is another Chapter to this story I hope you enjoy R&R**

**Chapter 3**

I know I should give up on her. I know that she doesn't deserve a second chance for what she did to me. I also know that I shouldn't ever trust her again. But what am I suppose to do when every little thing she does makes me fall more madly in love with her or just makes me so much more jealous with rage? She is constantly on my mind and now the fact that I finally got to see the old Rachel I know that I have to get her back. She still owns my heart. She wanted to give me closure but instead it just made me want her more, if that makes any logical sense.

Once she drives off in her car I just sit on the hood of my car as I feel my heart start to slow down from it's speedy pace because she was around. I also wipe the tears that stream down my face because I don't want her to leave. To burst this bubble of fantasy so that reality can come crashing down.

The one thing I resolved when I calmed down and actually got a grip on my roaring emotions that were flying all over the place. I came to the conclusion that I had to win her back. That I needed her and be damned if I hurt my sister or anybody else for that matter. I am in love with her and I know she still loves me or else she wouldn't have come to apologize. I will show her that I need her that I just really need her in my life. But being alone on a deserted shoulder of the road gave me some clarity that at first I am going to have to be her friend. I can't just jump into a relationship no matter how much I want to. I can't do that because she keeps putting herself down for what happened even though I have gotten over it. I understand where she's coming from and why she did what she did but damn I know her pretty well and I'm pretty sure she is having conflicting emotions right now.

She might not think she deserves me but I really don't care. I just want to be with her for all that she is. I am finally ready to be with her. I'm not the scared little girl I was before when we first started dating. My parents be damned if they can't be happy for me then I don't care, I lost my respect for them long before any of this happened.

I can put behind Rachel's and mine's past and just focus on our future but Rachel being Rachel will never stop chastising herself till I can convince her otherwise which means I have to go through the process of being her friend for now. To show her she does deserves me damnit because part of this whole fiasco is my fault.

With that determination in mind I got into my car and drove home. My parents being the very attentive parents they were, were already gone to who knows where. I went to my room to shower quickly put on my Cheerios uniform and get to school. Once I got to school people were staring at me but not the usual "hey there is the HBIC" stare but the stare with questioning eyes behind them. I almost entirely forgot that most people at this school didn't know I had a twin. That's why they are so shocked and most likely why my best friends are waiting for my by my locker with questioning looks on their faces.

"Hey Q mind telling us what the fuck happened yesterday and where your punk clone came from?"

"S, can't this wait till later?"

"No! Fabray spill cuz Britts over here won't stop talking about how confused she is so spill."

"Ugh, fine I have a twin sister name Charlotte ok?"

I try to walk pass them and get to my first period without being interrogated but…

"Q u gotta give us more than that! Why didn't you tell us you had a twin sister or that you had a hella complicated history wit Rae?"

"I just didn't wanna talk about it ok! Just forget it and move on alright!"

With one last glare in Santana's direction I walk all the way to my first period and just sit in my normal sit waiting for the day just to be over so I can talk to Rachel.

Through out the whole day I couldn't concentrate as my mind would flicker from its Rachel obsessed memories. I kept reliving our whole relationship in my mind as my teacher would drone on and on about something that most likely would be on the test but at this moment I don't care. All I cared about was Rachel, was it weird that I have become so dependent on her? That she was all that I thought about and all that I ever want? Is it just me, falling even deeper in love or am I finally crossing the very thin line of obsession. But then again if there was ever any obsession worthy object of affection it would be the one and only Rachel Berry. She had everything any body could ask for and even more.

My mind still in my Rachel induced haze, as I walked down the hall, I almost missed Rachel completely. But of course she caught my attention and me being the creepy stalker type I followed her. I needed to corner her somewhere so we could talk about our friendship that I actually want to have that I want to rebuild. This friendship that hopefully one day will lead us back to the path of where we are suppose to be, in each other's arms.

Watching all those 007 movies came in handy because if I do say so myself I am a very sneaky spy. I was able to follow her till she goes into the auditorium. I decide to go in through a different door so it doesn't seem all that suspicious to the on lookers out in the hallway. As I push the door open as quietly as I can I see Charlie on the stage and Rachel climbing up onto the stage I see that Charlie has been crying and I feel a slight dull pain in my heart as it aches for her. I know I'm a bitch sometimes but I do have a heart and it still aches for the hardships my sister has gone through.

I walk into the auditorium even more till I'm in the back row of seats trying to hear their conversation. From where I was sitting I could see Rachel looking deep into Charlie's eyes as they conversed in a terribly emotionally wretched conversation

"Rrrachel you can't be serious. You can't leave me! I know that you've basically been the biggest player in this entire school. But I didn't expect you to be faithful to me while I was away. Remember I told you when they were sending me away to let me go? Well I meant it! The fact that you never got into a serious relationship makes my heart swell with love for you because I know you still love me. I knew I could come back here and be with you. There is no reason for me to forgive you because you did nothing wrong. You actually just proved that you really do love me. So please don't do this! I need you Rae and I know you need me. We were so good together before everybody else got into the picture and tried to pull us apart. I love you and I never stopped loving you even when I was away in that crazy ass camp. They couldn't stop me from loving you even if they tried. Don't blame yourself because I don't blame you I love you and want to be with you so just stay with me don't leave me because I can take a lot of things but that is just one thing I don't think I can handle all that well."

I could tell that both girls were crying. Rachel was eerily quiet during that whole thing which only meant that she was contemplating what Charlie was telling her. I'm sitting here looking at both of them as my heart is being torn in two. I feel for my sister because she seems to truly be in love with Rachel and that's the only person she's got. But also it hurts that Rachel seems to be buying into this act and that I might loose her. Either way my heart will break, just depending on which one it is whether my heart will be broken beyond repair. When I look back and she Rachel kiss Charlie with the same passion she used to kiss me I could feel my heart just tear right down the middle as it broke beyond repair.

**So what do you guys think of the story so far? Let me know what you like and don't like so hit that review button.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own glee or Charlie**

**So guys here is the next chapter! Thanks for all you support with this story I hope you like it. R&R**

**Chapter 4**

I couldn't believe what I hear or what I was hearing. I am at a loss of what to do; I mean it's a total loose loose situation. Either way I spin this either I'm going to get hurt or my sister is. Even though she has been terrible to me I'm not all that sure I can tear her apart as much as she has torn me apart. But then again she was able to destroy me without a second thought should I really be considerate of her feeling at this moment?

The sight in front of me was becoming extremely uncomfortable because of the spinning in my head. I don't want to do anything rash and just make the situation worse. So I quickly get up and as quiet as I can I leave through the same door I came in. They didn't even notice, to catch up in each other so I gave the sense one last glance before I shut the door.

I turn around to make my escape but I come toe to toe with Santana. Why does she have to keep pushing this? Can't she tell that I really just don't want to talk about it? With the daggers I'm staring in her direction you would think that she would get the hint. But today of all the days she has to be ignorant to the clear signals I am giving her.

Before she can say anything I open the door to the auditorium just enough so she can see the spectacle on stage. When Santana looks back at me she has this sorrowful look in her eyes. It's the same look that I have it's the look of seeing the girl you love, loving someone else. That automatically shut Santana down because she sure does not open her heart to many people. Now that it's crushed she's going to be even more closed off to people. I knew there was no reason in trying to comfort her. She needed to be alone just like I needed to be alone also.

Without a second glance at each other we both walk down the opposite ways of the hallway. I didn't even feel liking running away this time. I was too emotionally drained to try and hide the tears that are streaming down my face. I just let them fall because there really is no reason to stop them from falling. I see the incredulous looks on the student bodies' face because me, Quinn Fabray Ice Queen, is crying which none of them thought they would ever see. But I couldn't muster enough effort to actually try to glare at them so that they mind their own business and not stare at me with this awe struck expression I am getting right now.

By this point everything was just a blur. The only thing I am completely certain about is the fact that my feet are moving one foot in front of the other and the steady stream of tears going down my face. It is the soundtrack to my life at the moment because I feel numb all over. My vision isn't focusing on anything and I'm not all that entirely sure where I am.

A couple moments later I break off in a fast sprint because it's what I do when things aren't going my way, I run. For some god damn reason I am running and I stop, at the one place I don't really want to be. The same spot I was last night and the same spot I always run to without meaning to.

I collapse on my knees and just cry even harder then I already was as the memories haunt my mind:

**Today was the night I get to see Rachel. I never knew I could miss somebody as much as I miss her. Of course I saw her during school and all but I am never able to be as close to her as I want to. I can't hold her hand as we walk down the halls or stare into those beautiful brown eyes of her's and just get lost in all the emotions swirling around in there. When she sang I want to be able to sing with her and show the school and the world how much in love with her I am. But life can't just be that easy now can it? So we have to sneak around to do all those things normal couples can do without a second guess.**

**Or the fact that I can't claim my girlfriend watching other people, boys and girls alike, pawing at my girlfriend they better back off until one of these days I'm just not gonna be able to take it anymore. Even Charlie seems to be a little over affectionate with Rachel. But I know it's not anything to worry about. Charlie knows I love Rachel because I spend enough time talking to her about Rachel and how amazing of a girlfriend she is.**

**Oh well at least I can see Rachel tonight and I can claim her in our spot the one place where we split off from the reality into our own fantasyland where everything is perfect because it's just her and me. So I drive up to our spot and I see Rachel's car already parked with her sitting on the hood and I can't believe how gorgeous she is or that she's here with me.**

**I get out of the car and quickly engulf Rachel in a monster hug as I press my lips against her's. How much I wish I could just spend all my time kissing her. The way our lips meld together sets my soul on fire and I can feel everything. My heart starts to increase its blood flow, as I feel more alive than I ever have before just being here with Rachel like this.**

**We sit on Rachel's hood as I hold her tightly to my body never wanting to let go or ever be separated from her again. We are not doing much but staring at the breath taking view. I love just sitting around and being with her it makes me feel something. Then it comes to me the perfect words for how I'm feeling right now. "I love you Rachel Barbara Berry." I didn't mean to say it out loud but I am thankful I did once Rachel looks at me and says "I love you too Quinn Fabray."**

I am taken out of my trip down memory lane as I feel arms wrap around my shoulders. I know who it is and it makes my heart leap knowing that she keeps coming back here to find me. But I can't keep kidding myself so I turn and look at her.

"Rachel you can't keep doing this to me! You can't keep coming back and saying all the right things and make me fall even more in love with you than I already am. I never stopped loving you I have always loved you. The disgust I displayed towards you was because I was hurt and angry above all else I was so incredibly jealous of you with other girls. But I couldn't let in win and worm your way back into my heart. But you have always had it. You can't keep trying to comfort both me and Charlie your gonna have to choose because I can't keep doing this."

**So…. What did you guys think? Give me some feed back please! Sorry for the cliffy but it just felt like the right place to stop. See you next time friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long my comp decided to go on the fritz. Any who onward with the story!**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1**

**Read and Review please**

Chapter 5?

I'm not even that sure where that whole speech came from. But it just came out and I could see the emotions bubbling underneath Rachel's cool exterior. I knew here quite well, well at least the old Rachel I knew very well. WE were each other's soul mates. We knew everything about each other and then I don't even know what happened but we just broke apart.

Looking at Rachel I saw some emotions I have never seen on her face. She's looking at the floor when she looks up at me and I see this hard expression on her face.

"You think this is fucking easy for me? Huh Quinn? I fucking loved you! But you didn't love me enough to at least tell the people at school about us. I tried to talk to you but it was such a sensitive subject! It seemed like you were slipping away so I would go to Charlie, my BEST friend. She would watch me cry and all that shit over you! It wasn't until one night when we got piss drunk that we hooked up because unlike you she was fucking nice to me and said she would come out with me! But I didn't want to fucking hurt you so for quite a whole we hid our love it only occurred with stolen glances and touches. The longer I waited to tell you the more you pulled away from me. That faithful day you walked in on us and you finally noticed what I didn't have the nerve to fucking tell you. I know none of this changes anything and that what I did was majorly fucked up. That's kind of the reason I told you last night that I should stay away from you because all I cause is pain. It seems like that is all I do! Why couldn't you stay away? All I wanted was to move on. To try and let go of the fact that I fucking love you so damn much it hurts. You will always own a part of my heart but we aren't fucking good together. I'm much better with Charlie and you're much better without me."

I can't understand why she's pushing me away. I know she wants this as much as I do because if she didn't then she wouldn't have kissed me back. We wouldn't be in this mess if she didn't feel the same. But what the hell were we gonna to do?

"Rachel I know you want this and I know your scared. Hell I'm freaked also but we can do this" This seemed to have calmed her some. So I move closer to her and I intertwine our hands. Without looking up or anything, in a very low whisper:

"What about Charlie Quinn? Can you really do this to her? There is a part of my heart that she holds you do know that right? Why are you making this so hard? Trying to show me what I fucked up? Do you really want to do this?"

She looked so sincere with what she said. But I couldn't let her get away again. I lost her about twice and I just couldn't. So I just grabbed her cheeks and connected our lips. Screw Charlie, screw everything, I need Rachel a lot more than I thought I did.

Once I pull away from Rachel I look into her eyes and say

"I want you Rachel, I want to be with you; you have no idea how much. But now I'm ready, I'm ready to be with you Rachel, for everyone to know you are mine and nobody else's. Your mine only mine. I lost you once to Charlie and it won't happen again. I'm going to toss aside everything that has stopped me from going after as long as you'll be with me. Please say yes."

Tears are rolling down my cheeks. I'm standing here holding my breath as I wait for Rachel to say something. As the seconds keep on ticking by, with no response from her I can feel my heart continue to race. She still hasn't looked up to look at me. Either she's too shocked to say anything or she's trying to formulate a way to say she doesn't want me.

A multitude of scenarios keep playing in my head, each getting increasingly worse than the other's. My mind is just swamped with my future without Rachel and it looks so dark and without hope. Dread and desperation flood my brain making neurotransmitters pass through synapses trying to get my body to react to the impending terror in my brain.

The scenarios in my head just turn blank, white as a sheet of paper, that's when I hear my name being called in the distance. It keeps getting louder. Until Rachel's worried face comes into view and her image is burnt into my retinas. The auditory becomes clear:

"Quinn? Quinn? Are you ok? Can you hear me?"

I can hear the sheer terror in her voice, which brings me to consciousness. My first instinct is to grab onto her, I need something concrete that will without a doubt be evidence that such unspeakable things haven't indeed happened, I haven't lost her yet and I won't let that happen.

"Where did you go just then?"

"To a future where I lost you…"

The words left my lips and created a lump in my throat. It dissolved into nothingness as Rachel's lips press against mine. I eagerly press against her lips. My body begs for that closeness, to have her as close to me as possible, to have the contours of her body uniting with my silhouette like a missing puzzle peace.

My grip tightens around her waist involuntarily. I can't seem to control my motor skills around her. I completely loose all inhibition and my carnal needs take precedent over anything else. She makes me so base and it drives me crazy. The fact of loosing all control when I'm with her honestly frightens me as much as the boogie man frightens little children. But it's one of those fears that entice and don't push away. The fact that she can do these things to me, make me want her all the more.

So of course it's Rachel who has to be the voice of reason and stops the kiss. She pulls back just enough to stare into my eyes. I can see the dilated pupils and how she's breathing heavy. It's a relief to know I still have this effect on her. Rachel takes a couple of breaths

"Yes."

"Yes?" My breath hitches and my question comes out barely over a whisper.

"Yes Quinn I'll be yours."

My heart stops for a second and everything goes silent. Then everything comes back, whirlwind speed, as I catch my breath and my heart hammers in my chest. Before I can say anything

"Quinn we can't do anything or become official till I break up with Charlie. I don't want to be a cheater anymore. I want to deserve someone as great as you. So I'm going to take you home and I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

Why did she have to be so perfect? Know exactly what to say to leave me speechless. All I could do is nod and take her outstretched hand. The drive is pretty silent but comfortable because she holds my hand the whole ride to my house. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and waits till I walk inside to drive away. I shut the door and turn the locks to deadbolt the door.

"Was that Rachel?"

I scream as adrenaline pumps through my veins because of the sudden intrusion into my thoughts.

"Charlie! What the fuck!"

"Answer my question Quinn."

"Yeah it was. She gave me a ride home, hold on why are you here?"

"I was worried baby sis. Rachel told me she was going to go out and find you after you ran out of the auditorium. When she never texted back I figured I'd wait for you here since mom and dad don't seem to be in town."

"Well, now that you see that I'm ok you can go now."

"Whoa, Quinn just because we don't really see eye to eye doesn't mean I don't care about you! Why did you run out of the auditorium like you were on fire?"

"Seriously Charlie, Do you even have to ask that? Your up on the stage sucking face with the love of my life and you have the audacity to ask me that question?"

At this point I'm raging. How dare she care about me! She's the reason I ran out; she can't care I won't let her! Before she says anything I open the door and she walks out without another word.

**So what did you guys think? Sorry I can't hear you so press the review button and tell me how you feel!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my pretties and here is another installment of the story! Sorry I haven't gotten it to you sooner!**

**Read & Review**

**Disclaimers in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 6**

The whole night I lay awake in bed. There is no point in trying to sleep when I know the noise in my head won't let me. Instead I sit up and try to make sense of what my brain is unconsciously trying to make sense of. All I can really think of is Rachel and everything she said. The more I tore each syllable apart and uncovered any type of subtext with the same realization.

She loves me.

It could be wishful thinking on my part but she did say she wanted to be with me and that she would break up with Charlie. Now it's just waiting which makes the incessant ticking of the grandfather clock in the hall all the more irritating. As if it's mocking me with every tick of every second. It grates on my nerves, the teasing gets to be a little much and I contemplate taking a golf club to it but I don't have enough energy to perform such a meaningless task. Plus I really didn't need to hear a lecture from good old dad about how all proper young ladies "should" act.

Not sure when but at one point in the night I drifted to unconsciousness and awoke to the sun shining through my light blue curtains, which obviously meant that I had to get up and go find Rachel and see what happened last night with my sister. Not that I care or anything but I still want to make sure that you know she's ok and has a place to stay and all that kind of stuff.

I got up and did my morning ritual like usual, steaming hot shower and get dressed in my uniform. I was out the door just in time to get to school. As I walked into school it seemed like everybody's attention was on something else. What could be more important then the head bitch? Curiosity killed the cat, damn I should have listened to that saying but here I was staring at the girl I love with her tongue down Santana's throat as Santana pulled her impossibly closer.

I was so livid. I was so angry with Santana for throwing herself at my girl. My blood boils as I take a few steps toward where Rachel and Santana were eating each other's faces. But out of nowhere came Brittany and she had the biggest scowl on her face. That was one look I have ever seen cross her innocent features. She pulled Santana off of Rachel and slapped her. The resonance of the slap was the only way I knew it actually happened. I had never seen those two fight especially how bad they were fighting. Then Brittany goes and kisses Rachel and my blood starts boiling again. Now I finally got my feet to move after the shock of Britney slapping Santana. But before I get to Britney and Rachel I see a streak of pink and Charlie is there with fire in her eyes and the meanest scowl I have ever seen a person wear especially toward someone as sweet as Brittney.

Charlie quickly pulled Britney off of Rachel and turns to look over at both Brit and Santana who seem to be cowering away from Charlie I am also a tad bit scared from my sister's icy expression. In an almost feral tone look at both of the cowering cheerleaders and says:

"You two stay the FUCK away from my girlfriend! I know both of you two have had your fun with Rachel and have fallen in love with her basically because well, she is fucking perfect! But she isn't in love with either of you two! SO move along and don't EVER touch her again!"

With her peace said Charlie grabs Rachel's hand and walks away. I look at Rachel and see this shock look on her face. But before she's out of sight she winks at mew I defiantly had to figure out what was going on. So I did what anybody would do, I followed them as any curious person would.

They went into an empty classroom since school hadn't started yet:

"You were great babe."

"So were you Rae. You had them totally convinced that you wanted to be with them."

"You pull off the jealous girlfriend so well babe. It was so HOT."

With Rachel's husky tone and lust filled eyes they started kissing each other pulling each other closer, as if that were even possible. Now my head spinning and the familiar boiling of anger with an added touch of jealousy oozing through my pores, which seems to be happening a lot lately. But why did Rachel wink at me? Was this all an elaborate plan to screw me over? I needed answers and I wanted them NOW! I was done with Rachel playing games with my head.

Exactly how I was going to get answers that I have no idea. My heart is telling me to go scream my head off at Rachel and Charlie but my mind has a more reasonable course of action. This said more reasonable course of action lead me to leave the room and not give Rachel whatever sick satisfaction she is getting from my reactions. I will wait till lunch and I'll sit her the fuck down and find out what's going on.

The day is going buy incredibly slow and not only that I have to hear the fabulous rumors about Rachel and her Harem of girls. Seriously it was as if Rachel had her very own concubine. The stories didn't affect me in anyway well because they weren't about me. I walk down the hall to my second period where I hear some kids placing bets on who Rachel will stay with. Now that seriously hit close to home. I could feel Rachel just slipping to the cracks. Going back to the way she was before. Going back to being a player.

All Second period I was plagued with thoughts of Rachel and the other millions of girls seeking for her attention. Maybe I read too much into what she said last night? Who was I to compare to what all these other girls were willing to give Rachel. I mean seriously as I walk down to my locker after second period I see Rachel at her's. Then out of nowhere comes some Cheerio, it just so happened to be Brooke that SLUT. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but I did see when Brooke put her hands up her skirt and took off her lace panties and gave them to Rachel who was wearing her "I'm badass" smirk.

As the day continues to get closer to lunch I become more and more helpless thinking about how I'm loosing Rachel. Her player smirk is firm in place and I'm not so sure my Rachel is even in there anymore. Today I have seen only player Rachel as she destroys hearts here and there. Plus it seems as if Charlie is part of this whole scheme of theirs. Yeah so I pretty much have lost all hope but once lunch hit I knew I had to try one more time with Rachel to figure out if I had really lost her to her player Facade.

**I'm sorry for leaving it on a cliffy! But it makes all the better! So tell me some ideas of what you guys would like to happen next. I need feedback people! Constructive Criticism!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1**

**Hey guys sorry it's taken so long for me to update I have sort of hit a wall. So Read and Review!**

**Chapter 7**

I took off from my seat once the bell rang. I was about to start sprinting towards Rachel's locker because I really needed to talk to her. This whole mind fuck thing is starting to really get to me. I need some damn answers one way or another. This is really starting to fuck with me and it's taking a toll on me.

Luckily enough for me I got to Rachel's locker before it seems like she had been there. I stood leaning against her locker waiting as my heart sinks when I see them walking hand in hand as Rachel speaks sweet nothings into Charlie's ear. It made me sick to my stomach, seeing them together.

Before they even got close to Rachel's locker. I pull them both with me into an empty classroom. I need to figure out what in hell they are playing at. Just as the door closes to the classroom

"What the fuck are you guys playing at?"

"What are you talking about Quinnie?" It would be Charlie who answers.

"Rachel what's going on?"

I look into those smoldering brown eyes trying to find some sort of answer to her bizarre behavior compared to what happened last night. Did she just completely forget what happened between us last-night. Did it just not mean anything to her? Or did I just read way too much into what she was saying? Did my delusions of her being my old Rachel get the best of me? Was this whole idea of Rachel being mine just really all in my head?

"Quinn…I "

"What Rachel? What's going on?" My voice cracking

"Yeah Rachel, what's going on?" Identical voice cracking

"Charlie…Quinn…I…um…"

"What the fuck Rachel? What's going on? Why the fuck is Quinn here? You told me that you wanted me and only me! That's why you gave me this fucking promise ring!" Charlie shoved her left hand in Rachel's face as I saw the glistening ring on her finger that made my heart just shatter. But not your romantic comedy type shatter but the stitches holding my heart together just seem to rip right out.

"Yyyou…did what? You gave her a ring? You said you loved me."

"Quinn, Charlie ok I didn't want to do it with both of you instead separately. Look I love both of you but I don't deserve either of you. I've become a player and you both know that I'm no good for either of you. Plus this whole fighting between you two isn't good. I have put a rift between the both of you. It shouldn't be like that. This shit is just way too fucked up to ever be functional whatever this thing between the three of us is. You guys need to have someone love you without all these skeletons. So I've said my peace and I hope we can stay friends or something so I'll see you guys around."

This isn't the first time she's said those words to me. I keep being spun around and around by Rachel. But now the way she said everything. The look on her face makes me believe that it literally is over. I look over to the side to see Charlie who looks devastated. I wanted to comfort her but I knew it wasn't my place since it was basically my fault that this look is on her face. Also the fact that I couldn't really move since I was in total shock. But not just like your normal shock it was a physiological type of shock. I could literally not move. It seemed as if Charlie couldn't move either since we were both just standing, not really staring at anything in particular.

This whole trance of shock that was happening between us seemed to be fading since I feel like I can breathe again and my eyes seem to be re focusing.

"Did that really just happen?"

"Yeah Quinn Rachel just fucking broke up with both of us!"

With that Charlie stormed out but I still couldn't move from the spot that I seem to be stuck to. The strange thing was it seems as if my mind is at a stand still, as if it imploded on itself. Now it has become totally unfunctional and all I hear is this eerie silence that freaks me out just a little bit. The quiet isn't my friend because I need noise I need to react to what just happened. I need to release what I am feeling which I'm not even that sure of what it is.

The bell just seems to have knocked me out of this sort of funk I was in. It seemed to be a full body and soul ordeal since it didn't seem like I could move or even think. It was one of the most intense things I have ever gone through. But once the bell ring it seems as if this whole fog just cleared and I could finally see that what happened is real in all sense of the word.

What the fuck was I suppose to do now? I really have no fucking idea.

**So? What did you guys think? I need input on where this story should go because I am just hitting a blank. So hit that Review button and tell me where you guys would like this story to go!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my pretties we meet again. So here is the next installment. So read and review hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimers: she chapter 1**

**Chapter 8**

This has seriously turned into one of the longest weeks of my life. I have loved and lost the same girl about three times this week. I would find this ridiculous if it was any other person but it was Rachel. Rachel, that name haunts my every thought. T's always there in anything and everything I see. The memories just flood back into my brain.

At least today is Friday and the week is almost over so I can spend my weekend sulking in my room, doing the ol' OC remedy for a broken heart, listening to Boys to Men. I walk into the school trying to block everybody and everything. I wan t to go through a day without incident; by incident I mean no sightings of Rachel especially if she just so happens to be putting her moves on some chick.

But sadly my wishes weren't answered like usual and there she was, with none other than Santana on her arm. WTF? She goes and gives Charlie and me a full disclosure of how she's not good enough for us. But she can date Santana?

Alright maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. They most likely are just fuck buddies. Yeah that sounds a lot more plausible then them being girlfriends now doesn't it? So I decide to just walk in the opposite direction. I have no desire to see them make out.

After first period I walk out of my class to see Rachel walk right by with Brit on her arm. Yeah figures I was right that Rachel was back to her old tricks again. It actually untied the knot in my stomach. That tid bit of information gives me a misleading glimpse of hope that I know I shouldn't look too much into but I can't help it.

To distract myself I see San and I walk up to her

"So you and Berry are fuck buddies again I see."

"Fuck Buddies? What are you talking about? Rach is my girlfriend now."

I could hear the thumping of my heart in my ears as my face pales.

"Wha..What?" I croak out.

"Rachel and I are dating now isn't that great?"

Her smile sickens me. I know I should be happy for my best friend finding love but why Rachel of all people why my Rachel? Once I hear her say that I know I have to get out of there before I break down in the middle of the corridor.

"Q? Q! Quinn!"

My feet pound on the tile as my heart thumps in my ears. I find the closest place, which just so happens to e the choir room, and ran in and I broke down beside the piano. The tears started to pour down my cheeks, while I could feel a numbness come over my mind clouding my judgment. I know this numbness berry well. It's depression and it's a place I never wanna go to again but at this moment in time I cannot sake it. There is nothing to keep me about the surface.

I barely notice the door opening as I keep falling deeper into the unwanted numbness.

"I'm assuming you found out that she is dating Britney."

Charlie said as she sat down on the piano stool. She looks worse for wear how I assume I look like. Wait…

"Dating Britney? Santana told me she's dating Rachel." I scrunch my eyebrows together.

"She's not dating both of the is she?"

"Of course they would never agree to that."

"You your right…"

We both got up and out the door we went. Our mission was to find Rachel. She couldn't' be dating both of the. That's ludicrous! Then again Rachel is a paler and she…FUCK they are sharing Rachel.

Once we found Rachel I was pretty sure it was true. Santana and Britney were standing on either side of Rachel. Rachel had her arms wrapped around both of their waists.

"So it's true? You guys are both dating Rachel?" Charlie seems to be getting angrier by the second. Me being her twin I was getting angry as well. WTF happened to not being good enough?

"How could I turn down both of these beautiful ladies?" with her player smirk in place she kisses both of their cheeks and walks right by us.

"She has to be fucking kidding right?"

"She better be. I'm not fucking taking this shit!" with that said I storm in the other direction of where Rachel went.

If she thinks I'm gonna take this shit she has another fucking thing coming. I am Quinn fucking fabray I won't let her fucking treat me like this! I'll show her how dare she choose Santana and Britney over me? I mean Charlie is one thing but Santana and Britney; not to be rude but they aren't the best when it comes to pleasing other people if you catch my drift. They may think they are in love but pretty soon they will get over their infatuation or Rachel will get bored. My money is on the latter I know how much Rachel needs me because if she didn't then she wouldn't be such a player. There isn't another person who can fill my shoes. So now she is desperately trying to fill that void with sex. Soon I will be able to take her out of this destructive cycle once I teach her a lesson and get her head out of her ass.

I will just have to make her jealous until she comes crawling back to me. Then I'll make her fucking grovel trying to get me back because she sees I'm the best thing she'll ever have. Then after making her sweat I'll take her back and we will live happily ever after. Hey what can I say I'm a sucker for happy endings it's the perfect plan. All I needed was to come to the spot of where everything happened so i could clear my head. Now I just get to look at the view with a smile and a winkle of hope in my eye.

**So whatcha guyz think? Like where it is heading? Well tell me by review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello my pretties! Here is the next Chapter! Hope you like it! Read and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**_

**CHAPTER NINE**

The whole weekend I started devising my plan. I also didn't want to go to Puck's party because I didn't want to see the "happy" couple. Ugh that really didn't sit well with me. But the only problem was that I couldn't come up with one. How could I possibly make Rachel jealous? I mean with whom could I possibly make Rachel jealous? That was the better question, because she can get jealous but she has to feel threatened or insulted, which meant it had to be the latter, which meant it had to be a guy.

This whole dilemma was solved when I decided to go out of the house to the Lima Bean. So I walk in and I see Rachel sitting in a booth sipping on her what I'm sure is, Americano while reading Mrs. Dalloway. This is one of the things "my' Rachel loved doing. It goes to show some habits die-hard. I hope that loving me is one of those habits.

So I walk up to the Barista without Rachel noticing me. The guy who works there has always had a knack for hitting on me. I know this will get under Rachel's skin. She never did like it when guys hit on me.

It was a shinning opportunity, and I took it. Once I got up to the counter the barista I never did learn his name. Smiled his crooked smirk, he most likely thinks it's sexy or something. But it hurts close to home. It only reminds me of Rachel's smirk and that just brings up all those problems with Rachel.

I had to act like I liked him even though a lamp had more sex appeal than him. I had to. This was the only way I could show Rachel what she lost. I need to show her that I could disappear. I had to show her what she would loose if she let me go. I know she hasn't completely let go. If I'm right about this then when she sees me shamelessly flirting with this guy she will blow up.

It was time to put on the show of my life because boy is it gonna be hard to seem like I am even remotely interested in this guy while the girl I'm in love with is just a couple feet away. But I had to suck it up and do what I have to do, knock some sense into that stubborn head of Rachel's.

I smirk back at the guy and he seems a little shocked but he quickly pushes it away in an attempt to seem cool or something. So instead her smiles at me and I defiantly know he wants me so:

"What would a beautiful lady like you want to drink today." He thought he was smooth didn't he.

"Well I would love a tall skinny peppermint mocha." I gave him my most dazzling smile trying to encourage him because I could feel eyes on us.

"You have a gorgeous smile may I get your name?"

"Thank you and it's Quinn." I had to act like I'm flattered and that I am interested so I blush.

"Quinn that's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I felt like rolling my eyes but I couldn't because it wouldn't play out well for this situation. So instead I just smile.

"Well Quinn I hope you enjoy your coffee."

"I'm sure I will." I smile at him again and I see his eyes light up as he hands me the coffee. I try to pay but he won't let me.

"It's on me if you give me the honor of taking you out tonight." Why o why did I have to be stuck with the cheesiest guy ever? But I had to stay in Character so I smile pull out a pen and grab his hand. As I was about to write my number on his hand (thank god I didn't have to) I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and Rachel's breath on my neck.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late." She full on kisses me so passionately. Ugh I love jealous possessive Rachel it's so hot and quite a turn on. I kiss her back as passionately as she kisses me. Once she pulls away I whimper because I miss the contact. She quickly pulls me by the hand and I say sorry to the guy grab my coffee and I get pulled toward the door and I don't miss the glare Rachel gave the guy.

We didn't speak at all. I just followed her silently as we walk over to her car. We get in the car and it is still completely silent. I chanced a look at Rachel and her features were set in stone. She looks just so angry. Now I'm starting to second-guess my "brilliant" plan.

I didn't even realize where we were till she stopped the car and got out. She went around her car and opened my door for me. She hasn't done that in quite a while. I got out and she took me to my door. We both just stood at the door. It seemed like Rachel was debating whether to say something or not. She finally broke the silence.

"Quinn…Why are you making this so hard?" it was a very low whisper I almost didn't catch it.

"I told you I don't deserve you and I mean it. It's not that I don't want you because I really do want to! That whole little display you did back there it made my blood boil. Ugh I couldn't take that guy drool over you! I love you Quinn you know that and that's why we can't be together. You need a lot better than me. Charlie also needs a lot better than me. When I cheated on you with her I was trying to get over you since you wouldn't come out with me. I didn't want to be a secret anymore. But now I realize I'm not good for either of you. That's why I'm with Brittney and Santana. They don't love me. I can't screw it up since I'm not good for anybody."

By the end of her speech I was in tears and she was also in tears. What she said was amazing and I have never felt so loved before. She was doing all this for me. I couldn't stop from pushing forward and kissing her. She kissed back and it quickly became heated. But she abruptly pulled away. She wiped a tear from her eye and walked to her car and drove away.

I stood on the porch touching my fingers to my lips as I saw Rachel driving away. I have no idea how much time I spent just standing there. But at some point I went back in and I was met with the sight of Charlie with tears in her eyes.

"I'll back off. She loves you Quinn she really does. I heard everything she said and she truly does. I also know that you love her. You guys are perfect for each other." Charlie said it with a sad smile on her lips. She was about to leave but I grabbed her hand.

"Come back home Charlie." She broke down and started crying and I hugged her as I stared to cry also.

_**So Guys what did you think? So Review and let me know!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you guys! Here is the next Chapter of this story. Without further ado….Read and Review Please!**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1**

Chapter 10

Surprisingly Charlie was able to stay home. Mom didn't let Dad kick her out. She actually kicked him out. I had never seen my Mom stick up for herself and us for that matter. It was quite a spectacular affair. I would have enjoyed it more if Rachel weren't always on my mind.

I replayed what she said and what she did. Over and over again all her motions and emotions that she did played in my head like a projector playing silent films. I come to the same conclusion every time: she loves me. But, and there is always a but, se doesn't want to take that step anymore. So I'm at a loss to what exactly I'm suppose to do. I got the desired effect with the whole making her jealous and all. The only flaw in said plan was the fact that she ended up leaving me once again in her wake.

Now all I really need to figure out is how to show her I need her as much as she needs me. I spend this whole night with Charlie watching TV. But the show is the furthest thing from my mind. All that is in my mind is of course Rachel. She is wedged in my stream of consciousness as much as a popcorn kernel gets in between teeth. The feel of her lips, the feel of her hands, the feel of her skin; her presence and how she makes me feel just brings up so many emotions as I just think about her. Even through thought she can evoke very strong emotional consequences.

So I am spending my quality time with Charlie thinking about the girl she loves. This situation is so fucked up but at this point I really don't care about the consequences anymore. I have seen and felt what it is like to be without Rachel and to see her with others. It is not an experience I would like to live through again. I'm finally in the good place, a place where I have accepted what is, the fact that I'm totally in love with Rachel Berry aka McKinley's Player.

Yeah its not the best situation but I wouldn't trade it for the world. A little drama never hurt anybody, ok so it so more than just a little but whatever. It's this type of drama that keeps me together. It's being with Rachel that keeps me on my toes and that's just the way I like it.

I could tell Charlie has been having a hard time with this too. Especially since she had to hear what Rachel said not long ago. I'm not all that sure how Charlie is so pulled together. I'm not even sure if we're ok. If I were in her situation I would have broken down. Charlie has always been the strong one.

Now I just feel exhausted with all the stuff that happened today so that I jus lay my head down. So I drift into a lovely dream of a time where everything was so simple.

The good ol' days.

I wake up with a stiff neck. Last time I sleep on the damn couch. Seriously it is so damn lumpy that it just screwed me over. But I got up nonetheless as all my worries and thoughts came back swarming my brain. I didn't have a plan but just like the expression says that actions speak louder tan words. So in my uniform I just walk in to school. I have no plan and no idea exactly what I will do if, when I see her.

Taking deep breaths I continue to walk. My anxiety keeps rising. The nervous fidgets of my fingers are starting to get a bit out o hand. But then I see her standing in front of her locker looking amazing as ever. Her air cascading down past her shoulders as her luscious brown locks that I just want to run my fingers through, her nick thick hair. Wearing her leather jacket that makes her badass and her super tight ripped skinny jeans with he chucks.

Before I could even think my legs move me towards her. I just let my emotions go. I tap her on the shoulder and when she turns around I press my lips to her's as I lean her against her locker. She tastes like Cherry Chapstick. She always liked to be Clique.

She instantly kisses back and with so much passion that I reciprocate. We start to get hot n heavy as her hands start to slide down my waist to my ass and I wrap y arms around her neck.

It feels so right being here with her, nothing else matters. The whole world fades and it is just Rachel and I. I feel like I am in paradise because this moment is all that matters. Her hands down my waist my arms around her neck pulling her closer so she can't leave, is all that matters.

Quickly out of nowhere I am ripped away from Rachel. I am about to turn around to punch the bitch that ruined this moment. But I feel a sharp stinging pain on my cheek instead. I close and open my eyes as I hear someone yell "Quinn!"

Then I feel someone cradle me in their arms. But I know it is Rachel because of her smell and her touch.

"What the fuck is going on Ray-Bear?"

I'm not sure what kills me more the anger at the beginning or the sadness at the end of the question. I finally open my eyes to see both Santana and Brittney standing in front of Rachel and I. I can see the tears starting to fall down their cheeks. Santana is a lot angrier. I see her glaring at me and hard. I have no idea what to say. Rachel seems to have no idea of how to say what happened.

**Sorry guys! I totally left it on a cliffy! But I hope you enjoyed it! So leave me a review so I can have some feedback of where you guys want this story to go! So before you read another story just press that pretty comment button and tell me something! PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here is the next Chapter! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

Chapter 11

I spend a full five minutes looking at Brittney and Santana then chancing a glance at Rachel. The silence was completely deafening. The weight of the answer we give them is how the rest of this school year will end. I can't just tell them I am trying to steal their girlfriend can I? They, above everything, are my best friends but Rachel is well Rachel, my whole world basically.

Thinking about it I come to the conclusion that the only way I can get Rachel is to show her that my past reservations are exactly that. They are in the past and I am not afraid to fight for her. I have to tell them to back the fuck off and that Rachel is mine. As I open my mouth:

"What the fuck is going on here? Omg seriously you guys don't see it? These two are in love with each other. Rachel here is trying to keep herself away from Quinn because she doesn't want to hurt her anymore than she already has. That's where you two come in. Only problem is that you two for some reason fell in love with her pimp charm. Now Quinn is trying to convince Rachel she is ready to be with her. These two are so madly in love with each other. You two never stood a chance, just like me."

With that Charlie just walks a way just like she came. All four of us are in total shock. All of us have the same look of shock on our faces. Then abruptly Brittney and Santana just run off in the opposite direction. I could swear I saw a tear rolling down Santana's cheek. Boy did I feel completely terrible. I also can't believe Charlie would be so heartless.

That is when it hit me. This is my chance. Charlie did this not to hurt me but to give me the chance that I need to say Rachel that I need to be with her. Rachel still looks stunned so I caress her checks with my hands and say

"I love you."

With that said I kiss yet again. This time it is a tender kiss and has all the emotions I have pent up coming out in that one action. It was one of the most of the most passionate moments of my life. I could feel myself shiver under her touch.

Then it hit me like a ton of ricks. The reason why Charlie did what she did? She is a really great sister and she really does care. I couldn't believe that she would actually do this for me.

She got Santana and Brittney out of the way so I could really talk to Rachel and show her that we can make this work. I have only showed her I want her but I've never really voiced that it would be different this time. Instead of beating around the bush I'm just going to tell her that it will work this time because we are going to be out.

But I could not very well just pour my heart out to Rachel in the middle of the corridor. Don't get me wrong I'm not scared it's just that I have to show her something. I grab her by the hand and just lead her. She never tried to take the lead or even try to ask where we were going. This is actually one of those rare moments that Rachel seems to be quite vulnerable.

I got Rachel into my car and start driving. We get to my house. I park and lead Rachel in the house, up the stairs, and into my room. Once we are in my room I pull a box out from under my bed. I take a deep breath and know that I have to show Rachel. Nobody knew about or ever has found out what the contents of this box. It is essentially our whole relationship in a box. I wept everything between us since the beginning of the relationship. The one thing I want to show Rachel is the little black velvet box that has been in this box for quite sometime.

With another deep breath I grab the box and as I do I can feel my heart constrict and my anxiety level rise. I turn to look at Rachel for the first time since we left school. I try to swallow the lump in my throat and show her the box.

"Rachel back when we were dating I knew this between us was forever. I bought this ring and was planning on popping the question. I knew you always wanted to but I just couldn't wait. So I took the reins, but then I walked in on you and my sister.

But even though you hurt me bad I couldn't return the ring or throw away all the stuff you had given me. It has been in this box ever since. Rachel you have my heart and will always have it. I needed to show you this because I need you to realize that I'm finally ready to be out and just be with you.

I know it was fucked up that it took you cheating on me with my sister for me to realize. For m that's all in the past. It was something that happened and I want to move on so I can be with you Rachel. I'm ready to show everyone your mine. So Rachel Berry will you marry me? I know we are young but you're the one for me and I know you feel the same so please say yes."

I am surprised that I was able to say all of it without crying. Rachel the whole time was quiet. Her eyes sparkling with tears. Not sure if happy tears or not. I was holding my breath waiting for her answer.

"Do you really want to do this you have hear my rep and all?"

"Yes and I still want t be with you."

"Oh thank god because I'm still in love with you too. All those girls I was with I was trying to get your off my mind. It was my biggest regret to do that to you and I'm sorry. To answer your question yes of course I will marry you if you'll have me."

With all that said Rachel kisses me and I can't stop the tears from fling as I wrap my arms around her. This was the happiest day of my life. I finally got my girl back now I feel complete. Rachel pulls away from me and gives me one of those 100-watt smiles I love so much. I can't help but smile back.

"Quinn I have an idea! Don't question it just follow me."

I do exactly what I'm told. So I just follow Rachel to my car as she takes the keys and starts driving. I have absolutely no idea where it is that we are going but I cannot be happier that Rachel and I are back together. Not only that but she's my fiancée. God I love the sound of that. Then I realize I'm still holding the ring box. I take the ring out as I look at Rachel while she is driving. I softly take her hand and she looks at smiles and me as I fit the ring on her finger.

The rest of the ride is rather silent, not an awkward silence but a comfortable silence as we hold hands. I don't realize that we stopped because I am extremely elated and in my own little world where Rae and I only exist. It's quire a wonderful place to be. I look up to realize we are at a tattoo parlor. Then it hits me what Rachel wants to do. A smile quickly forms on my lips as I look at Rachel.

"Quinn you have showed me that you are in this relationship for the long haul. Now its my turn to show you that I am also in this for forever."

It's the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me. But now I was kind of anxious to know exactly what Rachel was going to get. I also have this urge to get a tattoo also. It symbolizes our relationship in a nutshell. We get out of the car and walk into the tattoo parlor.

"Yo Rae, what's up bro!"

I see this tatted up guy stop tattooing and walks up to Rachel and they hug each other.

"What's up man? I haven't been here in forever!"

"So you've come back for more tats?"

"You have tatto0s!" I say completely in shock. Rachel turns to look at me.

"Yeah, babe. I thought you had seen them before."

I smile because I like the fact that she is calling me babe. Plus her being tatted up is actually pretty hot. She smiles back.

"Blake this is Quinn, my fiancée."

Blake looks shocked but his facial features quickly change into a smile. He sticks out his hand.

" So your Quinn. Finally someone was able to get this girl to commit."

I can't help but smile.

"So what are you two looking to get?"

"I want on my left rib cage in cursive script the quote " Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"."

Rachel turns to look at me with a very serious expression. She grabs my hands.

"Quinn I will always remember how I hurt you and the consequences of such action. The fact that you were so mad at me tore me up inside and I never want to do that again. It will be a reminder that I cannot screw up like that. I will never hurt you again."

I had to wipe the tear streaming down my face. Rachel pulls me into her and holds me tight. I look at Blake to see him wiping at his eyes.

"You guys are seriously in love. Boy Em is gonna be pissed."

Before I Could ask what he was talking about Em walks out like she owned the fucking place and threw herself at MY Rachel.

**Another Cliffy guys! So what did you guys think? Review please! I Needs me some feedback!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys here are the next Chapter. Hope you like it read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1**

Chapter 12

That slut has her skanky hands all over my Rachel. Yes she is my Rachel because of the rock on her finger. It seems like I might be a little over protective but for god sakes I just got her back and now there is another girl throwing herself at Rachel. It's enough that my two best friends want her but now so does this random girl I don't even know, but it sure seems like that have some sort of history.

They are hugging for longer than my taste so I clear my throat. So that I can get some space between the two I clear my throat to get their attention.

"Em, this is my fiancée Quinn."

She steps towards me as she puts her arm around my waist as she kisses my cheek. I just melt into her embrace. I can't help but smile at her as she smiles back at me. I pull her closer to me and I kiss her. Man kissing her will never get old. I could do that for days and days. It's what I plan on doing forever.

"Fiancée? Congrats Rach."

The smile that adorns her face is as fake as Santana's boobs also the strain in her voice shows that the cheeriness is quite forced. I already don't like this girl but I can't really attack her now can I. I have to play it cool till she tries to put the moves on Rachel then I will strike. I can't make it seem like I don't trust Rachel but I will take down this Em chick if she tries to put the moves on my girl.

"Thanks Em. I'm really happy that Quinn and I can finally put all those issues behind us."

Em nods in understanding as if she knows what those issues were. I can't believe that Rachel told this Em chick about our past relationship. She hadn't told anybody about our past at school. What made this Em girl so special that Rachel confined in her of all people? I need to figure out just what Em has that Rachel sees in her. But I'm quickly brought back to reality when

"Quinn baby, we are gonna go into the room so that Blake can tat me up."

She holds her hand out for me to grab and leads me down to the room set up so Rach can get her tattoo. Much to my dismay Em decides to follow us also. Rach takes off her shirt so that Blake can tattoo her ribs. I got a lovely sight of my girls perfectly tanned skin and her amazingly toned abs. Her lacy bra just makes me want to rip it off her and have my way with her right now.

I turn to look at Blake when I see Em is basically drooling from looking at Rachel. I tighten my hands into a fist as my temper starts to flare. I cannot just jump on her it would look bad on my part. I have to try to be friends with her till I can expose her for what she's trying to do. Anybody with eyes can see that Em is in love with Rachel, well except Rachel.

This is going to be one of those days. I just have to put Em out of my mind and pay attention to Rachel whose doing something very romantic for me. I focused my attention to Rachel as I held her hand while Blake starts on her tattoo. I let my eyes roam over my girl's flawless form when I get a glimpse of one of her tattoos. It's a pair of wings on her back. Each wing was actually drawn differently. One of them was and angel-wing then a demon-wing. The angel wing has more white and black, where as the demon wing uses mostly black and red ink to make the difference. The wings are drawn very intricately as you can see the different feathers in each wing. Damn that's hot; before I realize what I'm doing I'm tracing the wings on her back.

I could feel her melt into my touch. That's when I notice the other Tattoo going up her side. It was a tattoo of roses with curly stems. This tattoo is pretty much in black and gray. It is incredible how much detail was put into the tattoo. The shading put into the roses themselves must have taken hours. It's a breathtaking sight; tattoos now I understand are art. They take certain skill and the fact that people put it on their skin is just to express themselves. It makes so much more sense now.

I was so entranced staring at my girl's tattoo that I didn't even notice that Blake finished and Rachel was putting her shirt back on.

"I want one."

"Huh? You want what exactly Quinn?"

"A Tattoo. One that means something, one that means us."

**So guys I know it was short but did you like the fluffy Faberry in this chapter. Review pretty please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys here are another chapter. So read and review!**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One and I don't own facebook that's Mark Zuckerberg.**

Chapter 13

I had no idea that it would hurt so much. I just want to scratch my plastic wrapped forearm. But I, in no way, regret getting it and especially that I did it with Rachel. The design of the tattoo was cut in half so that one half is on my left forearm and the other half is on Rachel's forearm. It is a simple heart with the chorus lyrics to our song, Back to Black, surrounding the heart in circles.

The only bad thing is, well you guessed it, Em but I'd rather call her Emily we aren't on very good terms as of the moment. I sort of, kind of, broke her jaw but I had a legit reason to punch her face. Well let me back track to what happen a couple minutes ago.

Once I explained to Rachel what I wanted to get she completely agreed that it would be perfect for us. She pulled me to her and kissed me soundly as we quickly went to tell Blake of the idea. He did Rachel first because Rachel wouldn't let anyone else do it or even mine so I just waited with her holding her hand. Then we switched positions and Blake started to tattoo me. I grabbed her hand tightly as with her other hand she drew a pattern on my arm to try and calm me down and surprisingly it did calm me down.

Then it was over and we finished our tattoo. We held hands as we took a picture of the tattoo and I quickly put it up on facebook for everybody to see. After that I really had to go to the bathroom so I only left for about like two minuets. Apparently that's all Emily needed to try and kiss my woman.

As I walk out of the bathroom I see Emily grab Rachel and just kisses her but just as it starts Rachel pushes her away.

"WHAT THE FUCK EM! YOU KNOW I'M WITH QUINN!"

Once I heard Rachel say that I sprang into action as I push Emily as far away from Rachel as I could and I punched her square in the jaw.

With that we left the tattoo parlor and how we got to being at Rachel's house with her putting ice on my knuckles as she holds me close to her. This is just how I like to spend an evening. It is just so relaxing being with the person I love and knowing that the rest of our lives will be spent somewhat just like this.

That is when I start to daydream about our future together:

"Quinn, i'm home!"

"Hey baby! I missed you so much!"

I kiss her soundly as I wrap my arms around her.

"So how was your day?"

"It was amazing. I love performing but I'm so happy that I'm home and with you."

She kisses me again.

"So where is my other beautiful girl?"

"I'm right her mama."

Rachel bends down and picks up our five year old daughter, Ryder.

"Hey there baby girl how are you."

"Mommy and I went to the park to play once she got me from school. We had so much fun."

"That's great baby girl."

"I missed you mama."

"I missed you too baby girl."

All I could do was stare at Rachel with out daughter. They look adorable together.

Rachel pulls me out of my thoughts

"Quinn, where did you just go?"

I blush furiously and I just smile up at Rachel.

"It's slightly embarrassing but I just saw our future together."

"Oh really? Well what did it look like?"

"We had a baby girl, her name was Ryder."

Rachel chuckles.

"Whenever I imagined it, our daughter was named Spencer."

"You have thought of our future together?"

"Of course I have Quinn. I've been in love with you since we met. When I said that I made mistakes and I never stopped loving you I wasn't kidding. I have never stopped loving you and ideas of what our life together would have been like have been haunting me. But now I can have those dreams and think positively because you're finally mine again and I'm never letting you go again."

She kisses me soundly and lays me on the couch as her hands start to roam. I moan as I feel her hands go under my shirt. I get Goosebumps from anticipation of where her hands are going to go next.

But this was going way too slow for my taste so I hastily pull her shirt off and quickly take mine off too. Now that we are both shirtless and I tug at her jeans and she quickly pulls them off and throws them somewhere on the floor she quickly moves with agile fingers and takes off my jeans also. Now she is up against me with bare skin touch bare skin and her heavy labored breathing starts hitting my neck.

Rachel quickly starts working down my neck when I hear a loud bang. We both jump a part to see Santana standing in the doorway.

"Santana what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Are you really pulling that shit with me tubbers!"

"Hey San baby calm down."

"Don't fucking pull that shit with me Rae! You've already destroyed me! This shit isn't helping either!"

She motions to the lack of us being dressed.

"I just came by to grab my stuff and to give you back yours!"

With that Santana storms up the stairs and I assume in the direction of Rachel's room. I look towards Rachel and she looks completely shocked as if she is about to panic.

"RACHEL!"

I cringed because I have never heard Santana so mad. Now I was curious to find out but slightly scared since the look of panic on her beautiful face.

**Alrighty guys there is another Chapter hope you guys liked enough to hit the review button.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys so here is the next Chapter. Read and Review my pretties.**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One**

**Chapter 14**

The look of panic on Rachel's face made me a bit apprehensive. I could tell the color is draining from my face as well. I follow Rachel as fast as I can up her stairs. I run into Rachel because she suddenly stopped moving. I look over Rachel's shoulder to find a teary eyed Santana holding up an engagement ring box.

I did a double take since I knew my boy was down stairs. I can't process what my eyes were showing me. The box was down stairs how did Santana get a hold of it.

" You said you loved me, that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. But turns out you really don't. Not only did you end up cheating on me, but also now the engagement ring I know was for Quinn. What the fuck Rachel did you ever care a little bit I'm so in love with you that I could forgive you for all this if you want me back. I know it's not the case so I'm leaving the stuff I left here; I can't look at that stuff and not be reminded of you. I have to repair my splintered heart as best as I can. Bye."

I expected to hear lots of malice in her voice but it never came. Instead it was sorrow. I couldn't hold back so I'm crying and so is Rachel. I cling to her so I don't break down and so she doesn't either. Santana looks utterly defeated like she doesn't have a reason to like any more. She just slowly walks out of the room.

I have no words to tell her. All I could do was stare at her. It was totally heart wrenching to see her walk away. The feeling I feel is completely different than anything that I have ever experienced. I fell so helpless because there isn't anything I can do since I am partly to blame for her sorrows. Also I won't sacrifice my happiness for her's. It seems selfish and that it surely is but I can't sacrifice my happiness. How can I be so selfish I'm such a bad person?

"Stop blaming yourself Quinn. It's not your fault; if it's anybodies then it's mine. I have played way too many people. Breaking peoples hearts never hurt because I never got attacked. But now I see now it fells, now I vow never to be that person again."

Rachel falls to the ground and looks so broken and revolted with her self. I drop to my knees and pull her close to me we stay curled up like that for hours. I have no idea when we both fall asleep. We woke up at the same place on the floor. I stretch my limbs making them pop and crack. Rachel being all adorable stretching doing her cute yoga poses to stretch. Plus it gives me a very nice view of her ass.

I finally have enough consciousness that I'm able to stand on my two feet without falling right back down. I look at the clock and notice, that of course, we are late for school. Neither of us cares really at this point. It's not that important both our records are impeccable. Yeah even though Rachel has quite the reputation she is still quite impressive in school. Strangely enough she might be our valedictorian.

Pulling Rachel up off the floor I grab her hand and pull her softly down the stairs. I go straight for the coffeemaker, because damn I really need some coffee to wake me up some. As I put in the filler I feel Rachel's arms wrap around my waist and she puts her lips on my shoulder.

All my stress quickly goes away. It evaporates as fast as water boiling on a very hot stove. It is pretty incredible what this girl can do to me with a simple touch. I don't mind her having this control over me at all. It's actually pretty nice to have someone to rely on. It's a two way street since I know I do the same for Rachel. Her grip tightens around my waist and I turn my head to look at her.

"Good Morning Baby."

"Morning Rae."

I smile at her and she smiles back. We go back into our nice quiet atmosphere as we drink our coffee. With us being slightly more awake we go upstairs and change. It becomes a lot harder than I had anticipated since we are changing in the same room. I was gawking at Rae and she was gawking at me. It was a string contest but to see who would start drooling first.

Finally after enough gawking we both put on some clothes. I'm wearing Rachel's because I can't go to school wearing the same clothes as yesterday. I must say we both look HOT. Only problem is that now people would be looking at my woman. But I can't control her and I have complete and total faith so she can wear whatever she wants.

She's wearing some super tight plaid skirt that forms so well with the form of her body. They also show her impossibly long legs, in her black Steven McQueen Stilettos. She's wearing a white button with it button up just enough to show a little cleavage. I can't keep my eyes away from her toned abs. her hair is simply cascading down her shoulders.

As for me I'm wearing Rachel's signature look, tight skinny jeans a white v-neck and her leather jacket. Rachel grabs my hand and walks me out of the door. She smirks at me and she uncovers her Kawasaki Ninja but it's black on black. That bike is super sexy and so is Rachel on it in the really short skirt.

I smirk back at her and I hop on the back of the bike. She speeds off towards school; we get there around the end of third period so kids are filling he halls as Rachel and I walk in hand and hand. I just keep my smirk in place because I know we have to just get through class then we can get to her place and talk about everything that happened. One of the things we came to a conclusion was the fact that we have to ignore Santana at all costs.

Since Rachel and I basically have the same schedule we just stay to ourselves all day. We basically don't leave each other's side and mostly just leaving everybody else out. The day goes by slow and uneventful. By the time we get home we are so tired that we just crash on the couch.

**So what you guys think? How shall their talk go? So please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Once we get back to Rachel's I know this is going to be serious. I know Rachel cares for Santana and so do I. We didn't want to break her but there was nothing we could do. At Rachel's house we go to her room. I t just randomly realize that I haven't seen Rachel's Dads like at all. But right now there is way more pressing matters at the moment.

Ugh things can't be easy can they? But then again if it was life wouldn't be really worth living would it? Thinking back my life isn't really all that bad though. I remember the good old days when I would think that life was just perfect which bothered me to no end. I needed some sort of drama and now I have drama and it's rather exhaustive.

Looking at Rachel as we sit in her room I'm able to just study her features without being conscious of being chastised. I could see the sparkling of her eyes, the perfect form of her face, her perfectly shaped eyebrows, and her full pink lips. The way her silky smooth hair frames her face. The only thing that I really notice that is different is the ever-pleasant smile on her face. It's better than her infamous smirk that would irk me the wrong way, although now I find it slightly endearing since it is only used on me and nobody else.

It's a moment like this that I could freeze frame. It is a moment I wish that time would be suspended where Rachel and I could bask in this moment, to set reality aside and just be consumed by one another. We don't need anybody else but each other.

Sadly enough I know that doing something like that would not help this situation in the least. It will just fester until the situation gets to the point where it's evolved to the point h where this disease can only be stopped by amputation. That is one thing I don't want Santana to be gone from my life. Santana has been an ever present person in my life I can't loose her like I lost my dad and in some degree Charlie also. It's too much to take. I want to go back to the old days when I thought my life was perfect.

But then again, I don't because that means I don't have Rachel. I have come to the conclusion I can't loose Rachel now that I know how great Rachel is and how she makes me feel.

A freight train of realization hit me. I have to let go of Santana to keep Rachel. I start to full out bawl my eyes out. It seems a lot more cathartic especially since I never break down in front of people. Now Rachel can see the jagged and ragged pieces of my aching heart. Instead of the scared and apprehensive look I expect Rachel to have, the running away from all the skeletons I have in my closet, she gives me a reassuring smile and beckons me into her arms.

She looks so inviting and so sympathetic. I can see the love in her eyes as clear as day. It's a look I love; it's a look I want to wake up to those sparkling eyes and a huge smile on those delectable lips.

We don't talk because between us words don't need to be said. We know what is going through each of our heads. We understand each other and what each of us needs at the moment. At this moment is, just to be with each other the nice silence is more of a comforter than an awkward silence.

I cling to Rachel for dear life. She is the only thing that matters. It scares me to no end how dependent I am on her. It does seem to soon but given our history it doesn't seem all that soon I know I want to be with Rachel forever till death do us part. The fact that I have already lost her is enough to show me that it is a terrible experience, one I don't want a repeat of. Once I got her back is when I notice just how horrible my attitude was and just how miserable I was living my life. Rachel coming back was a real reality slap in the face.

I am one of the lucky ones that were able to have a second chance. That I ca actually be happy in life and not just have some life drama free but without he one person who makes it worth all the pain and struggle.

I can feel Rachel hug me closer to her. The tight grip she has on me is quite comfortable. She seems to e having the same kind of train of thought. With her so close I just back bask in her warmth. It's a place I never want to leave. I feel safe, I feel loved, I fell like myself, and I feel like just me.

I doze off for I don't know how long but when I wake up Rachel is still there with her arms encircling me and pulling me tightly to her. It is something else to finally wake up next to her and not be afraid of being found out. It is refreshing to have my relationship out in the open. I can claim my woman and make all those other skanky bitches to back the fuck up.

I look up to see Rachel and she seems to be asleep. She looks so peaceful and happy to be here in this moment. I cannot help myself as I kiss her luscious lips. In my defense they were there and just asking for it. Rachel starts kissing back; I guess I woke her up.

"Sorry baby didn't mean to wake you."

"If this is how you will wake me up, you can do it all the time."

She kisses me soundly as our tongues become little more languid da, dancing with each other. The feelings that this act stirs in my gut are amazing. I cannot hold the moan that seamlessly just pours from my pated lips. It gets a reaction from Rachel in the sense that she bites my bottom lip trying to suppress her own moans that want to elicit from her vocal cords.

I can't help but smile against her silky plump lips. I pull Rachel closer to me and I just let her hold me. There is till no words exchanged but just the presence of each other.

"Quinn, we really should talk about this. Running away from this isn't going to solve this predicament we are in."

"I know, baby, I know but I don't want to face the fact that I have to make a decisions, you or Santana. The fucked up part is that the answer will always be you. How could I do this to one of my best friends."

She wipes the tears from my eyes and kisses my forehead.

"I know Q, but I don't want you to choose. I won't let you give up your friendship. I will do whatever it takes to get Santana to forgive me and to be able to be your friend. I don't want you to have to give up someone so dear to your. I would never make you choose Quinn."

Now I could see the tears roll down her cheeks and like her I wipe them away. I kiss her square on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love your too Q."

Rachel gets up and holds out her hand. I quickly take it as she walks to the closet.

"Alright Babe we have to go to school. Now get your cute butt in there and find yourself something sexy to wear while I go make breakfast."

"Wait Rae, don't you have to get dressed also?"

"Yeah but I'm gonna shower first but I have to go make breakfast for my beautiful fiancée."

"Well why don't we take a shower together and save water and the environment. Then we can both make breakfast I wanna see my woman in a sexy apron."

"Whatever you say m' lady but no funny business."

"Why are you telling me? Your always the instigator."

Rachel just grabs my hand and drags me into her bathroom. We strip in record time and get in the hot shower. We come out of the shower quite a while later then we had anticipated. We had sex quite a couple times just showing each other just how much we love each other. Let's just say a lot of love was shared between the both of us. We both came out of the bathroom with a hug smile on our faces. WE change quickly because both of us seeing each other naked would lead to a lot more sex and sadly we just don't have that kind of time to do these things.

Rachel is clad in tight skinny jeans, a v-neck wife beater a, and a vest on top. She has the whole rocker chic going on and it is sexy as hell. I on the other hand am wearing something a little more subdued. I'm just wearing a simple sundress with Rae's leather jacket on top. I love wearing it because it shows to everybody, without having to tell them, that I'm Rachel's and she is mine. I can totally tell Rachel loves it when I wear her jacket also it's like a do marking its territory.

We go down the steps hand in hand and end up in the kitchen. Rae goes straight to starting to make us some pancakes. As I see her starting to make the food it's as if I am all the sudden seeing the future. This is what I picture my life being with her. It is quite a lovely sight.

I wrap my arms around her waist from the back. I kiss her neck and I inhale the scent that is my Rae. She leans into my embrace and I cannot stop myself from sighing in content. Her presence in my life is a breath of fresh air.

I am so completely in just a state of ecstasy. Rachel is here and she wants me and will do whatever for me. T seems like when I'm with her everything will be ok. For the first time in a long time I can really say I'm genuinely smiling. WE eat breakfast while exchanging banter about TV shows.

We finally get out of the door and into Rachel's car heading straight towards the reality that is McKinley High. It's like a looming cloud in the bright summer day. From the words of Rachel, or shall I say her idol, Barbra Streisand "Don't rain on my parade."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately but here you go. This is the next chapter in this story. Hope you guys enjoy it Read and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

Chapter 16

School, fucking school always has to ruin our perfectly construct bubble. In said bubble only Rachel and I exist. All the problems and issues of the real world left at the door. But responsibility throws us out the door. We go to school to actually deal with all this baggage that come with our interconnection. I know that problems have to be dealt with. But is it selfish to just want one more day of basking in my different reality.

But now we are in front of McKinley High, oh joy. So we just push through the door and we walk to my locker. I turn to pull out the books that I need for my lessons. When I turn back around I see Rachel being cornered by one of my cheerios and I just come to the realization that I haven't been to Cheerio's practice in three days and Glee is today. SHIT Coach sure must be pissed. FUCK MY LIFE! I'm going to have to lay low until next Cheerio's practice.

WAIT… hold on why is a Cheerio near MY Rachel? I quickly look up and see Rachel trying to back away from the Cheerio. I hear part of the conversation.

"Get a new tat Rach? I think it makes you all the hotter."

The sultry way the nameless Cheerio was talking to Rachel made me just want to smack her in the face.

"Well the other half of it is tattooed on my FIANCEE."

With that I instantly got a smile on my face and I saunter over. Rae wraps her arm around my waist and kisses my cheek. Then she puts her arm out and I put mine out and we put the two pieces of the tattoo together.

At that point everything else just fell away I didn't even remember the Cheerio, my anger just disappeared. All I could see was Rach and I feel way more content then I ever have been. Reality just dissolves away and Rachel is the only person in the room, the only person that actually matters.

The only thing that brings me out of my daze is the stupid school bell. This is going to be one long day. Rach and I go to class holding hands and looking overtly cute together. I love the attention I receive from Rachel. She makes me feel like I'm the prettiest girl in the world with just the way she looks at me. Not only that but she makes me feel loved unconditionally. The way she looks at me shows that she is going to love me forever till death do us part.

Even though we are in class I cannot take my eyes off of my beautiful fiancée. Man I will never get tired of saying that. It seems so surreal that I finally have Rachel all to my self forever. I don't have to worry about ever loosing her again because we both made one of the most sacred vows know in society today. I don't have to worry about other people anymore because I can see the love in her eyes and I know she feels exactly like I do.

It is hard to believe that just a couple weeks ago Rachel and I barely talked to each other. Now that she is back in my life I'm not even sure how I was able to function without her. God I love the way she slightly crinkles her nose when she doesn't under stand a problem or the sparkle in her eye when she finally understands something that the teacher has been trying to get people to understand for the longest time.

I spend the whole class period admiring Rachel and all her little quirks. She is just so beautiful and I'm not even sure how I didn't do this more often. The girl sure knows how to turn heads. By the end of the period the teacher is glaring at us for causing such a disturbance in the classroom.

I couldn't really careless as I just took Rachel's hand in mine and dragged her off to our fourth period. The day just seemed to pass by and all I really paid attention to was Rachel. Neither of us actually interacted with anybody else the entire day. Strangely enough it didn't seem strange at all. It was rather nice just being Rachel and I.

Now we are off to Glee, I'm not exactly sure how the Gleeks are going to react. I'm sure that they have seen the whole ordeal between Rachel and the rest of us. Not only am I worried about them but also Santana and Brittany. I'm not exactly sure what to expect from either of them. I have never been on either of their bad sides. I am kind of hoping they don't show up. Today has been a wonderful day and I really don't want to get into a huge scrap with Santana yelling that she is "gonna go all Lima Heights Adjacent on my ass" when she doesn't live anywhere near Lima heights. In fact she is actually part of one of the wealthier families like Rachel and I.

We approach the door to the choir room and I take a deep breath. Then I feel Rachel tighten her grip on my hand so I look up into her gorgeous brown eyes and she looks at me with so much love in her eyes that I can't help but swoon even more for her.

"Quinn it's going to be alright ok? Babe I promise to protect you from anything they throw at us. Our love is strong enough to survive this. I have no doubt in my mind plus if Santana or Brittney is there I will do what I told you I would. I am going to make this right; I will not let you down. Ok baby?"

All I could do was nod and just kiss the hell out of her. She always knows exactly what to say to make me feel so much better. God I love her and I just feel so lucky that she is mine. It has defiantly worth all that I have gone through.

With a reassuring nod I open the door to the choir room and see none other than Charlie sitting in the front row. Not that I'm not happy to see my sister since we made up I just wasn't sure why she was here. Even way back when she never showed any interest in Glee before but then again I haven't seen her in a while. It still seems a bit odd especially since Charlie is the only one in the choir room.

"Charlie, what's going on here?"

**So how did you guys like it? Ooooo Cliffy I know but you guys are just gonna have to wait and see. But before you go REVIEW pretty please!**


End file.
